1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interior illumination system for vehicles, preferably motor vehicles, with at least one luminous field connected to a voltage supply of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known interior illumination systems incandescent light bulbs are provided which are positioned behind transparent panes of glass or plastic. The installation of such luminous fields requires a considerable expenditure because mounting openings for snapping into place or screwing into place light housings must be provided in the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to configure the interior illumination system of the aforementioned kind such that it can be installed simply and inexpensively in the vehicle interior, e.g., the passenger compartment.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the luminous field is formed by at least one foil-like, light-emitting illumination panel.
In the inventive interior illumination system the luminous field has at least one foil-like, light-emitting illumination panel. It can be mounted simply and inexpensively at any desired location within the vehicle interior because of its foil-like design. Complicated or complex mounting openings and recesses within the vehicle are no longer required. Such illumination panels can, for example, be directly glued on so that the mounting expenditure is extremely minimal.